Many modern vehicle seats include thigh extenders to provide additional comfort for drivers and passengers alike. Some modem vehicles are equipped with seat memory devices configured to adapt a seat position to a particular driver. The seat may be oriented in an uncomfortable position, however, if the memory device malfunctions, or if a prior driver is not the same size as a subsequent driver. This situation may frequently arise, for example, with rental cars, in which numerous drivers drive the same vehicle.
A thigh extender may cause the thighs of a driver to be pinched between the extendable seat portion and another structure, such as a steering wheel. Conventional thigh extender systems include a release lever that is employed to allow the extendable or adjustable seat portion to be extended and retracted. Once the seat portion is locked in position, however it may be prevented from moving until the release lever is engaged. Thus, a subsequent driver may find that his/her thighs are uncomfortably pinched between the seat portion and the steering wheel or dashboard. The subsequent driver may not be able to determine that his/her thighs will be pinched until after he/she sits in the vehicle seat.
Additionally, during sudden acceleration or deceleration, such as during a collision, the seat portion may be forced into a position not chosen by the driver or passenger. Depending on the direction of the force, the occupant's thighs may be pinched between the seat portion and the steering wheel or dashboard, or the seat portion may retreat into the seat assembly. In either case, the occupant's thighs may be subjected to discomfort.
Thus, a need exists for a thigh extender system that provides a comfortable fit for a driver or passenger. Further, a need exists for a thigh extender system that remains in position after an occupant has adjusted the seat to his/her preference.